


Rosaline

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10205525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Alex asks JJ about her sister.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ was still a little shaky from the case. She couldn’t believe that the girl had killed her sister. “Hey.” JJ looked up and saw Blake. “Can I sit by you?”

“Sure,” JJ said, “You know that usually means you want to make sure I’m okay or want to talk about something serious.” 

“I do.” Alex set a cup of herbal tea in front of her. “Penelope told me to give you this. She swears it’s the answer to any problem. Now, what was your sister’s name?” 

“Rosaline.” JJ answers.

“How old was she and if you don’t mind me asking, how did she die?” Alex continues to question her. 

“She was seventeen and I was eleven, but I already told you that. Anyway, I was going to the bathroom to take a shower before school and she was just...there. She cut her wrist using my dad’s razor’s and then she drowned herself in our bathtub.” JJ confesses. 

“JJ, I’m so sorry.” Alex tells her.

“Me too. We have no idea why she did it. There was nothing in her diary that pointed towards suicide. Her actions however were very telling. She fit a suicidal person perfectly. Everything that they tell you to look out for...she had it.” JJ tells Alex, “That's about it.”

“You’re a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for.” 

“Thanks, maybe one day I’ll get something out of you.” JJ laughs.


End file.
